


100 Kinks - Sorest - Romantic evening

by furidojasutin



Series: Fairy Tail 100 Kinks Challenge [47]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Kink Meme, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Drabble no. 47 for the 100 Kinks ChallengePairing: SorestKink: Romantic evening
Relationships: Angel | Sorano Aguria/Mest Gryder | Doranbolt
Series: Fairy Tail 100 Kinks Challenge [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1295813





	100 Kinks - Sorest - Romantic evening

**Author's Note:**

> Sorest - Romantic evening  
> requested by anonymous  
> always open for ship/kink suggestions for this meme ;) (even though I'm a slow ass)

Is everything okay baby?”

Her angelic voice surprised him although he should by no means be. Lying on the couch naked, a fluffy blanket covering his lower body only, Mest looked up to see his lovely girlfriend approach him with two glasses of wine in her hands. Of course she would take note of his absent-mindedness, how could she not? And he cursed himself for it. This was supposed to be their romantic evening before she would have to travel somewhere with her guild and who knows how long it would take them until she could return to his side?

“I’m sorry, Sorano,” he mumbled, then proceeded to sit up and run one hand through ruffled hair. They’ve had a wonderfully passionate round of sex before and yet here he was, focusing on his worries.

“Don’t bother with apologies,” his girlfriend replied and put her hands on her hips after she put down the glasses on the table of his living room. “Something’s up and it better doesn’t have to do with us, or me.”

No, it didn’t. It was connected to something entirely different but how selfish would it be to concentrate on this right now rather than on her? Mest sighed. His gaze travelled along her glorious body, her curves just perfect and the smooth flesh always feeling so nice beneath his fingertips. She was perfect, to him she was. Neither of the two were unscathed individuals but maybe that’s what had connected them after all.

“Okay, spill it. What’s bothering you?” For a moment the female arched up her brow but then she bluntly reached forward to pull away the blanket that was covering her boyfriend right before sitting down on his lap, straddling him. Her voice dropped in volume and her nails softly ran along his chest. “I’m not good at talking about things, you know that. But I could try to listen if something’s worrying you. Or… I could try to make you forget again…”

“Sorano…”

Her words trailed off, her gaze meeting his briefly. She pessed her chest against his and for some moments there was just silence whilst she reached down to stroke his flaccid length in soft motions. Then there was a soft gasp. He couldn’t resist. She was an angel, but not pure. And she was so good at making him forget. Her name spilled from his lips once again and when her swollen lips met his for a deep though tender kiss he finally moved his arms around her, groaning as she led his by now semi-erected cock so she could let it slide between her lower lips as she moved her hips slowly. It was their evening. His dumb and probably unnecessary thoughts could wait… “Gods, I love you so much…”


End file.
